Proof chapter 2
by Andreax
Summary: He should know she never accepts things at face value


**Author: Andrea**

**Title: Proof **

**Chapter 2**

**Mulder POV**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: M,S & Maggie belong to CC and Fox**

**Spoilers: Pilot loosely**

**Notes: Thanks to Dan and Karen for beta reading**

**Please send feedback to **

I was woken out of very deep sleep by Scully's voice.

"Mulder!"

I recognized that tone. I'd heard it so many times in the past that I knew it instantly. She was annoyed.

"Mmm?" I surfaced enough to realize that I was pressed up against her with my nose buried in her hair.

"Let me go. I have to pee," she sighed.

I had roused sufficiently to become conscious of the fact that I had my arm draped around her waist and was holding her tightly. "Sorry," I mumbled and rolled to my back. I'd already begun to fall back to sleep when I heard that tone again.

"This is my side of the bed, Mulder. Move over."

I complied wordlessly. It took no time at all until I was drifting off to sleep again, yet still pleasantly aware of Scully's ass pressing into my hip, but then I felt the bed move as she rolled over and poked me in the side.

"Can you roll onto your side, please," her annoyance had given way to exasperation. "You're snoring."

I wanted to ask how it was possible to snore when I hadn't been asleep yet, but I let it go and rolled over.

The next thing I knew sunlight was flooding into Scully's bedroom and I was once again draped over her. It had been a long time since I'd had a morning like this. There'd been no nightmares and I was sporting some decent wood. I knew that was mostly in honor of the exquisite ass that was pressed against me. I wasn't sure if Scully was going to be up for an encore of last night since she'd seemed so perturbed with me in the middle of the night. The fact that she was still in bed with me, still naked and not objecting to me spooning up to her, all seemed to be positive indicators, though. I, however, wanted to be sure. So I wrapped my arm around her a little more tightly. When she made a contented noise and wiggled her ass against me even further, I knew I was in, so to speak.

Despite the fact that I was more than ready to go, past experience had taught me that she might need a little more time and a little work on my part. So I brushed her hair aside and began to kiss her neck. She sighed contentedly and rocked her hips against me slightly. Sometimes I loved my work. As I continued to gently kiss her neck, I slid my hand up to her breast. I'd barely made contact before she was sighing again. She threaded her arm under mine and grabbed my hip. She used her new found leverage to increase the friction between her ass and my cock. I was beginning to love my work a little too much. It wouldn't take much more of her hip action to finish me off.

"Mmn, Scully," I breathed. "If you don't slow down this is gonna be over a lot sooner than I want to be."

"Sorry," she chuckled softly and eased her ass away from me.

"S'okay," I smiled against her throat for the briefest instant. She'd decided to reach between us and close her hand around my shaft. "That's not slowing down," I groaned my warning.

She sighed and released me from her grasp. "What can I do then?" she sounded annoyed again but it was in a way I'd never had the pleasure of hearing before. "I like to be an active participant."

"There won't be anything to participate in if you keep that up," I explained as I moved her hand. "Why don't you just relax and enjoy this for a while?" I gently pushed her onto her stomach a little more and pulled the blankets off of us. She had her knee pulled up slightly, preventing her from being completely on her stomach. It had also resulted in a slight and very tempting parting of her thighs. "You are enjoying this, aren't you?" I ran my hand over the curve of her ass.

"Yes," she let out a slow breath.

"Good," I smiled to myself as I slid my fingers between her legs. "Fuck," I grunted when I discovered just how much she was truly enjoying what I was doing. I'd been holding off because I thought she wouldn't be ready for me only to find her inner thighs already slick. "I love how wet you get," I told her as I lowered my lips to her neck again. I pulled her knee up further, parting her legs even more.

"Oh God," she gasped when my fingers found her clit.

My intention had been to continue my ministrations until I was sure I wouldn't come the instant I slid my cock into her, but the opposite was happening. I was closer than I'd been when her hand closed around me.

"Need to fuck you," I growled as I began to move. I had more than enough access to her with the way her legs were spread, but it was a position I'd never used before. I wasn't sure how well it would work, but I didn't stop to ponder. She was half on her stomach, half on her side. I'd had sex spooned up to a woman before, but I was above Scully, straddling her bottom leg. Placing one hand on her hip, I took enough time to ensure I was positioned correctly before sliding into her.

"Fuck, you feel so tight," I gripped her hip more firmly as I began to move.

When her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned, I began to thrust harder. Her muscles tightened around me almost immediately. "Jesus," I groaned when she began to quake. And I'd been worried about coming too quickly. "I love the way you come," I breathed as I began to fuck her even harder. She must have enjoyed my increased pace because she trembled and shook around a second time right before I had my own shuddering orgasm.

I collapsed to the bed and tried to catch my breath. "Are you going to admit now that I'm right, Scully?" I pulled her against me so that we were spooning.

"Right about what?"

"That we would have amazing sex," I clarified.

"Yes, Mulder, you were right," she admitted. "But I don't think I ever said we wouldn't. I asked what made you think the sex would be amazing."

"Oh, right," I began to remember the exact details of the conversation.

"And you thought the sex would be good because I was sexually repressed or something."

I was surprised to hear a tinge of sadness in her tone. Before I could ask her about it, she sat up and continued. "And just because I didn't fall into bed with you every time you spoke suggestively to me doesn't mean I'm repressed."

"That's not what I meant," I began to defend myself. This was exactly the kind of conversation I didn't want to have with her. It was what I'd been hoping to avoid with a no-strings relationship. "But you have to admit that you keep your cards very close to your chest," I pointed out. "I meant that I knew there was more to you than you choose to show people."

"Hmn," she responded noncommittally. "Are you planning to shower before you leave because I need one and I've got things to do."

"Okay, I'll be fast," I took that as my cue to leave. Once again, I had the feeling that she was annoyed with me, but she said nothing more. She had coffee ready when I got out of the shower and told me I could make myself something to eat if I wanted. I took her up on her offer and made myself some toast. I was just finishing my coffee when I heard the shower stop. I was expecting her to come out of the bathroom, but then I heard her hair dryer start. I wanted to let her know I was going, so I knocked on the bathroom door and then let myself in.

"I'm gonna get going," I told her when she turned off the dryer. "I'll call you later."

"Okay," she nodded and returned to her hair.

Normally on Saturdays I spent a lot of time dealing with my pent-up sexual energy, but Scully had already helped me with that, so it felt like I didn't have a lot to do. I ended up doing some laundry and making a trip to the dry cleaners. After that I had nothing to do, so I drove over to visit the Gunmen. It was after 9 o'clock when I left their loft, so I decided to call Scully.

She amazed me by asking if we could meet at my place. I'd assumed from the beginning that we'd always be at her place. It wasn't that I'm I slob, but her place is just nicer. It didn't matter to me where we fucked as long as we fucked, so I agreed readily. She arrived at my place shortly after I did and she was barely through the door before I had her pinned up against it. Eventually I realized that fucking her up against my door might not be the best idea so I carried her to the bedroom, although she hadn't complained. And almost as if she was still trying to prove to me that she wasn't repressed, she had 3 shuddering orgasms. I made sure to let her know how much I liked how hard she came.

I was surprised to find when I surfaced in the middle of the night that Scully was no longer beside me. I called her at 7 o'clock Sunday morning to make sure nothing was wrong, but her cell went straight to voicemail and she didn't answer her landline. Thinking she might still be sleeping, I tried again a couple of hours later, but she still didn't answer. This time I left a message. She didn't return my call until 2:30 that afternoon.

"It's me," she told me when I answered the phone. "Is something wrong?"

"That's what I was going to ask you," I had to chuckle.

"Why would anything be wrong?" she sounded puzzled.

"Because you left in the middle of the night," I offered.

"Oh, I was meeting my mother this morning and then we had lunch with Charlie and Beth," she explained.

"Then wouldn't it have been easier if I`d come to your place last night?" I wondered why she'd insisted on coming to my place.

"It took me a while to get you out of here yesterday morning, Mulder. I thought this would be easier."

"Sorry," I muttered. "But if you want me out from now on, just tell me, Scully, okay?"

"Okay," she consented quietly. "I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"I thought we weren't going to worry about stuff like," I reminded her.

"We're not worrying about hurting each other's feelings?" she sounded incredulous. "I don't recall agreeing to that, Mulder. Above everything else, you are my friend and I thought I was your friend, so if you think you are free to hurt my feelings now because we're fuck buddies, then I'm out."

Suddenly I was trying to remember why I'd thought this wasn't going to be complicated. "That's not what I meant, Scully. I meant I'm not going to be offended if you ask me to leave. This new aspect of our relationship doesn't afford me anything that I wasn't entitled to as your friend."

"I try not to ask my friends to leave, Mulder," she told me quietly. "But I did have to ask you leave yesterday morning, and it made me uncomfortable. The way we did things last night works better for me, okay?"

"The whole point is not being uncomfortable, Scully, so if coming here works better for you, I'm all for it," I assured her.

"It does work much better for me."

I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was already less tense.

"I'm glad," I hoped my sigh of relief wasn't overly apparent. "So what are you doing right now?"

"I was about to start a load laundry and then I need to do some cleaning," she explained.

"So that's a no to some afternoon delight?" I'm positive my disappointment was evident.

"Sorry, Mulder," she chuckled. "But I can come over later, if you like."

"Sure," my mood improved dramatically.

"And so far we've been doing what you want. Tonight we're going to do what I want," she told me plainly.

"I thought you were enjoying it," my stomach fell.

"Mulder," she sighed, "I think it's been very obvious how much I've been enjoying what we've been doing, but you've taken control every time. Tonight I want to be in control."

I'd already been somewhat aroused by thinking about an afternoon of sex with Scully, but hearing her say she wanted to be in control sent a rush of blood south, resulting in a problem I was aching to take care of.

"Deal!"

"Okay," she laughed. "Does 8ish work for you?"

"You're in charge," I reminded her.

"I'll see you later, then."

I wasn't sure what Scully had in mind, but I'm sure it was nothing like what my imagination conjured up. I was, however, left with plenty of mental images that helped me with the problem that had arisen. When that was taken care of, I was left with plenty of time to make sure I was ready for whatever she was planning. By 8 o'clock I was freshly showered and I'd put clean sheets on the bed. At 8:05 Scully knocked on my door. Even though she wasn't dressed in a leather bustier, I was thrilled to see her. Forgetting that she was supposed to be in control, I had her up against my door again. My tongue was in her mouth and my hand was under her shirt, but she wasn't idle. I groaned when she reached down to stroke my erection.

"Happy to see me?" she pulled out of our kiss to tease.

"You have no idea," I breathed.

"Let's go to the bedroom," she kicked off her shoes and then took my hand.

"Kay," I nodded.

When we got to the bedroom she began to undress and though she may not have been wearing a leather bustier, the black bra and panties she'd opted for made me just as happy.

"You too," she nodded at me.

I was naked in seconds. Scully eyed me up and down as she closed the distance between us.

"Nice," she smiled up at me as her hand closed around my cock. At the same time she rose up on her tiptoes and kissed me softly. "Yesterday morning, I wasn't allowed to enjoy you the way I wanted to, so now it's my turn. Lie down."

I scrambled onto the bed and lay down. "Is this okay?"

A smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. "Why don't you lean against the headboard?"

I scooted back on the bed and did as she asked.

"I've never seen you this obedient before, Mulder," she laughed.

"Maybe because you've never told me that you wanted to have your way with me before," I couldn't believe how hard my heart was pounding.

"If I'd known that was all it was going to take," she lowered her voice as she crawled up the bed toward me.

"Probably less than that," I tried to joke, but it came out sounding more like a whimper.

She lowered her lips to mine as she straddled me. Her hands went to my hair as she plundered my mouth. My hands found that her breasts were still encased in the lacy material of her bra. I rectified that immediately, but I got little time to savor the way her nipples hardened at my touch. She'd moved her mouth to my neck and was working her way in a downward direction. I was momentarily distressed when I could no longer easily reach them, but when I felt the softness of her breast against my cock, everything else went out of my mind.

"Did you like that?" she lifted her lips from my stomach to ask.

"Huh?" There didn't seem to be enough blood left in the big head to process what she was asking me.

"This," she deliberately let her breast run along my erection.

"Oh God," I groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes," she chuckled as she kept moving lower.

Her lips were so close to where I wanted them that I could think of nothing else, but she skipped past my cock and began to kiss the inside of my thigh. When I felt her hand begin to caress my balls, my cock surged.

"Something else you seem to like," her voice was sultrier than I'd ever heard it before. "I was going to leave this 'til last, but I can't resist any longer."

The feeling of her hot mouth on me was better than any blowjob I could remember. The sensation was so overwhelming that I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open, but this was something I had to see. When I managed to drag my eyes open what I saw was infinitely better than anything I had ever imagined.

"Fuck," I groaned. "I always knew your lips would look amazing wrapped around my cock."

"Mmm," she hummed against me and looked up at me before continuing.

I felt my balls tighten as her tongue danced along the underside of shaft. I groaned not only because of how fantastic it felt but also because of not wanting it to be over so soon. Suddenly her mouth was gone and her lips were softly kissing my thighs. Her hand moved to my balls. She massaged me gently, easing me back from the verge.

When she took the head of my back into her mouth, I took a shaky breath. Her lips and tongue began to work their magic on me again. It seemed like no time at all before my balls began to constrict again. This time Scully clamped her thumb and forefinger around the base of my cock to stop me from coming. When she resumed her ministrations, her every touch, kiss and caress was feathery.

"Fuck, Scully," I panted. "Feels fucking amazing," I wanted her to know how phenomenal it felt. My skin had grown hot and all I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears. All of I sudden I knew I'd reached the point of no return. I felt her touch grow firm again and I wanted to warn her, but my orgasm exploded through me before I could say anything. White lights flashed behind my eyes as my cock pulsed in her mouth. My body seemed to quake for an eternity. I'd never felt anything like it before.

When I became aware again, Scully was lying beside me, softly caressing my chest.

"Mmm, Scully," I breathed slowly. My brain seemed to be having a hard time getting my mouth to form words. "C'mere." I wanted to hold her.

"I'm right here, Mulder," she murmured.

"Want to hold you," I explained.

I felt her move closer, so that she was pressed against me. "Better?"

"Mmm," I nodded and wrapped my arm around her. The last thing I remember before I drifted off to sleep was the flowery smell of her hair.

When I woke up, I was alone on the bed, covered by the blanket I keep on the back of my couch. Squinting at the clock, I discovered it was 2:30. Immediately I worried how pissed off Scully was going to be that I'd left her high and dry. I also knew I wouldn't get a chance to talk to her about it until after work; more than 14 hours from now. I was expecting a torturous day.

Scully surprised me by being Scully at work. I thought she would be cool toward me or not talk to me at all, but she seemed fine. She even laughed at my jokes. She must have understood what a potent orgasm she'd given me and how I'd been at the mercy of its after effects. I was in my car, on my way back to Alexandria, reaching for my phone when it rang.

"Hey, Scully," I smiled when I answered it. "Are you coming over?"

"No. Mulder," her voice sounded odd. "I'm sorry, but this isn't working for me anymore."

Before I could say a word, the line went dead. I pulled over the first chance I got and tried to call her back. I needed to explain that I hadn't meant to fall asleep on her. It was because she'd just given me the single best blowjob I'd ever had. Would she really call this off just because of that? I needed to find out what had happened, but her cell went straight to voicemail. When I tried her at home, her answering machine picked up. What could I have done to make her stop taking my calls?

I decided to turn my car around, drive to Georgetown and find out. It was 6 o'clock when I pulled up in front of Scully's building and her car was nowhere to be seen. I went up and knocked on her door just in case, but there was no answer. I let myself in to make sure she wasn't just avoiding me, but her apartment was empty.

There was nothing else I could do but go home. Once I was there, I called her cell and landline and left messages on both imploring her to talk to please talk me, but by 9 o'clock she still hadn't returned my calls. I had one more option. It was an option I hated to resort to, but I felt she'd left me with no choice. I called her mother.

"It's Fox," I told Mrs. Scully when she answered the phone.

"Hello, Fox," her tone was subdued.

"Is Dana with you?"

"Yes, she is."

"Thank God," I breathed. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Fox."

"Is she really or did she tell you to say that?" I needed to know.

"She told me to say that, but she isn't injured or ill, if that's what you're concerned about," she told me gently.

"I was, but I know there's something else wrong too, I just don't know what it is," I confessed. My admission was met with silence. "She won't talk to me, will she?"

"No, Fox. I'm sorry."

"At least I know she's safe with you," I sighed.

"She is. I wish there was something I could do to help, but my hands are tied."

"I understand, Mrs. Scully. Thank you."

"Goodnight, Fox."

I sat on my couch, in the dark, in stunned silence. What had happened that would have driven Scully to run to her mother? It couldn't have been because I fell asleep without reciprocating. There had to be something I was missing. I had no idea how long I'd been sitting there when my phone rang in my hand. I recognized the number instantly.

"Scully, thank God, what -,?"

"Fox, it's Margaret Scully." She interjected.

"Mrs. Scully," I was taken aback. "Is everything okay?"

"Nothing has changed, Fox, and Dana will be furious if she found out I was talking to you, but there's something I need to say to you."

Once again, I was taken aback as I listened to what Mrs. Scully had to say.


End file.
